


Distance

by shinealightonme



Series: Snapshots [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "mommy/daddy issues."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "mommy/daddy issues."

JJ hadn't blinked when Will suggested the name. He'd thought she might want to name the baby after someone in her family, but she'd said it was great, she loved it.

Now that he's finally met his in-laws ("Mr. and Mrs. Jareau"), the introductions formal, reserved, he understands why she let him name their son after his father, why her coworkers are Henry's godparents, why she isn't concerned with making these people important to Henry, to Will himself.

He tries to picture her living in this cold house, but it's impossible; he can only imagine her walking away from it.


End file.
